wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
January 19, 1998 Monday Night RAW
Recap D-Generation X Backstage Interview Backstage: DX was conversing in the back awaiting an interview as RAW went to a commercial break. After the break DX is giggling and JR asks about last night and HHH tells Owen that he cannot cut it here and should head south. Now to Shawn who laid Undertaker to rest. Shawn appreciates what is said and he could not sleep last night as he was guilt ridden over what happened to the Undertaker. He pretends to cry and HHH asks for a tissue. DX is going to to out tonight and find the Undertaker and bring him back tonight because they feel bad as to what happened. Marc Mero vs Tom Brandi Mero makes Sable open the ropes for him as JR wonders if Mero's time has come and gone. Brandi pulls Sable aside and attacks Mero from behind and he slams him down for two. Mero is whipped into the corner but Brandi hits the ringpost and is DDT'd. Mero drops the elbow on the sternum and chokes him on the ropes. Someone arrives with flowers for Sable and now Mero notices them and is not pleased and she screams she does not know and Mero stomps on them and banishes her from ringside. Brandi attacks again from behind and chops him in the corner and then spears him after the whip into the corner. He front suplexes him and gets two while Sable is still at ringside. Mero goes for a back suplex but Brandi lands on him for two and then Mero goes for the TKO but is shoved and then Brandi rolls him up a couple of times and cannot get the three count. Sable is on the apron and this allows Mero to nut him and hit the TKO for the win. D-Generation X Backstage Backstage: DX was walking around the hearse acting like Undertaker is there and a bunch of ladies come out squealing and pull them in and Chyna just shuts the door. Backstage: DX was talking to the midget luchadors about where Undertaker is and HHH does not want short answers, Chyna picks him up and they ramble in Spanish and they do not know where he is. Backstage: DX was in the locker room talking about Undertaker when the lights begin to dim to complete darkness. D-Generation X In Ring Segment In-Ring Segment: Undertaker's music echoes and someone is descending from the ceiling. The lights are out with random flashes of light. A figure is in the ring and it is HBK dressed as the Undertaker. Here comes HHH and Chyna in tow with a BBQ grill. They have Undertaker's trench coat and Shawn puts on a chef's hat and gives one to HHH who is wearing a "Suck the Cook" apron and they have Marshmallows. HHH talks about jumbo weenies. He asks what Chyna is bringing and she whips out a big sausage. Now they make fire and burned jokes about Undertaker. HHH is giving Owen a shot at his coveted European title. He keeps bringing up that it will be man to boy. HHH claims he has one leg but that it does not matter as Shawn plays with his sausage or salami. HHH proclaims there is no need to ride Space Mountain and if you want to see the stars call HHH as he has the rocket as he gots the ride. Shawn wants to tell those jokes. He gave Undertaker one last chance to become champ and with zero help he still beat him. And he is still the Showstopper etc. Now it is time to go to the list to see who is next in line. He states the obvious that the winner of the Rumble gets a shot at the champ and it is Austin and the crowd pops. Shawn tells him that he has been a former tag champ and IC champ and he has been there and done that. It seems there is one more mountain for Stone Cold to climb and not only is HBK at the top of the mountain, he owns because he says so. Austin has quite the winning streak but he needs to call all in the locker room and those sent down south what happened to them when they faced him. Oh and Shawn lays down for nobody. They finish by throwing Marshmallows into the crowd. Mike Tyson with LOD & Sunny Backstage: Mike Tyson is backstage with the Legion of Doom when Sunny comes up to him and tells him that she knows he's the baddest man on the planet but she is quite the knockout herself. Mike Tyson with DX Backstage: DX is backstage talking to Mike Tyson while he feels Chyna's muscles. Results Singles Match: Marc Mero (w/ Sable) defeated Tom Brandi at 3:30 Image Gallery 980119 (1).jpg 980119 (2).jpg 980119 (3).jpg 980119 (4).jpg 980119 (5).jpg 980119 (7).jpg 980119 (8).jpg 980119 (21).jpg 980119 (9).jpg 980119 (10).jpg 980119 (11).jpg 980119 (12).jpg 980119 (13).jpg 980119 (14).jpg 980119 (15).jpg 980119 (16).jpg 980119 (17).jpg 980119 (18).jpg 980119 (19).jpg bscap0018.jpg bscap0020.jpg Category:1998 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Chyna Category:Episodes featuring Sable Category:Episodes featuring Sunny Category:WWE television episodes